Canela sobre las caries
by Misari
Summary: Un día Steve Harrington está solo. Y al siguiente no.


**R** enuncia: todo de los hermanos Duffer.

* * *

 **Canela sobre las caries**

* * *

 _And did you see what happened here? Feel like the diamonds in a room. They were sleeping when you found them, made a castle of things that were new._

 _Diamond Child – Aayushi & Dillistone_

* * *

Todo empieza sin empezar, así, de una. De pronto los planetas giran alrededor del sol y las estrellas están a millones de años luz de la tierra y el día es día y la noche es la noche. Luego sigue siendo así, pero ya no _tan_ así. De pronto descubres universos paralelos; que los cuentos que te contaba tu niñera para que te asustaras y te fueras a dormir temprano así ella podía ponerse los walkman y olvidarse de ti son reales. De pronto te encuentras en el living de una casa a la que no has ido nunca en la vida agitando un bate de béisbol repleto de tornillos como un puercoespín preguntándote qué carajos qué carajos qué carajos por dios y prendiendo fuego a un monstruo en mitad de un pasillo.

Todo empieza sin empezar, así, con la rapidez de las luces que parpadean de un segundo a otro anunciando la muerte.

 **.**

Un día Steve Harrington está solo.

Y al siguiente no.

 **.**

Steve acepta. Pulgar arriba y toda la cosa. Un movimiento de cabeza y sus cabellos indomables salen a galopar con el viento. Dustin le dice que es un gesto ridículo, que no entiende como las chicas caen cada vez, pero mantiene su sonrisa bobalicona, como si Steve -si, él, el mismo Steve Harrington- fuera su héroe. Le habla de ciencia, de la combustión, o de algo que tiene que ver con la química y la mezcla de los elementos que realmente no entiende, le habla sin parar, y le gusta escucharlo parlotear. Lo aleja de un pasado que sabe es un pasado, una de esas costras de heridas que te rascas con las uñas y sale sangre; lo aleja de esos pensamientos metafísicos para los cuales jamás tuvo talento ni una pisca de paciencia. De amores imposible que suenan a calamidad en la punta de su paladar. Mejor saborear la malteada de chocolate escuchando como Dustin lo aleja de pensar que es obvio, dah, es imposible que el plutonio, el fósforo y el uranio se unan, porque crearían una reacción en cadena que haría explotar el propio centro del planeta.

Hay cosas que no están hechas para mezclarse, ¿cierto?

—En realidad no estoy tan seguro. Sería un experimento interesante, por supuesto. ¡Oh! Podría preguntarle al señor Clarck la próxima clase.

Dustin le regala una de sus muy esplendorosas sonrisas y finaliza con uno de sus grotescos ronroneos. G _rrrrrrrrrr_.

Steve solo niega y se contiene de tirarle la malteada de chocolate por la cabeza; de todas formas Dustin terminaría por lamerse y definitivamente ese es un espectáculo que no quiere ver. Tampoco quiere llamar la atención. Esos, en la esquina más alejada, disfrutando de unas malteadas de fresa, son Nancy y Jonathan. (Y algo cerca de su ventrílocuo izquierdo duele).

 **.**

Una noche Steve Harrington está solo.

Y a la siguiente no.

 **.**

Encajona las pesadillas en su escritorio, debajo de sus trofeos de baloncesto y atletismo. Todos del primer puesto, obvio, tan pulidos que reculen en la oscuridad; a veces parecen monstruos sin rostro y todo dientes y Steve tiene que contar hasta diez si es que no quiere saltar por la ventana y alcanzar el bate que guarda en la cajuela del auto y hacer el ridículo despertando a media cuadra. Les pone un candado, lo cierra con doble vuelta y se traga la llave; es solo que de alguna manera algún estúpido duende o lo que sea parece haber encontrado la forma de robárselas de dentro de su estómago porque cada noche las llaves vuelven a materializarse y el candado está abierto. Se acuesta en la cama rogando, suplicando, rezando a dioses paganos, que las pesadillas sean buenas chicas y se queden en el cajón.

A la mañana siguiente le duelen las dos manos y la garganta un infierno.

 **.**

Una mañana Steve Harrington está solo.

Y a la siguiente no.

 **.**

No sabe en qué momento se convirtió en La Niñera. Lo único que sabe es que es realmente bueno en eso de cuidar de _pequeñas mierdas,_ con cariño, claro.

El bosque es todo un ecosistema en sí mismo, un universo escondido, un mundo que de a ratos le trae el silbido de unas criaturas todo-colmillos y de a ratos le trae uno de esos momentos que pasaba con Nancy en el techo de su casa en el verano, mirando las estrellas y tratando de adivinar las constelaciones. ¡Ah, ya sé, ya sé cuál es esa! ¿A sí, cuál? Lo radiante de tu sonrisa. El bosque es calmo y una furia. El bosque es el altavoz a través del cual las voces de esos mocosos se tambalean de la realidad y se multiplican como las células. Gritan entre eufóricos y exasperados sobre D&D y _cómo es posible que_ Mike sea tan cruel y capaz de crear esa enmarañada campaña. El bosque es recuerdo, el bosque es pasado, el bosque es esa herida que no termina de cerrar y siempre que haces un movimiento brusco se reabre. Sangra. Sangra a borbotones. El bosque es su refugio y su cárcel.

—Ey, niño —Steve se gira y ve a Hop parado en el umbral de la puerta con cerveza en mano—. ¿Quieres?

Se lo piensa en lo que el grito desesperado de todos se confunde en una masa amorfa de sonido rogándole a Will que haga algo. _¡El Demogorgon, Will! ¡El Demogorgon! ¡Haz algo!_ Se expande. Se retrotrae. Steve entonces tiene algo así como una epifanía y piensa que el bosque también es presente. Es hoy, es ahora, es niños jugando a D&D y Hop ofreciéndole una cerveza con aires paternales y Steve contemplando la vastedad de su propia existencia sentado en las escaleras de la cabaña. Es el Paladín que le dice a las puertas del tiempo enterrado que ya es hora de cerrar la tumba de una vez. Levanta los hombros y suelta _yeah, por qué no,_ de todas formas a la campaña le quedan un par de horas y ya la suave embriaguez se le irá para el momento en el que tenga que hacer el tour de vuelta a cada casa. Y decide, mientras Hop le alcanza la cerveza, que regresará a Max primera y a Dustin último. Claudia siempre lo invita a cenar y su lasagna es la mejor del puto universo.

 **.**

Un mediodía Steve Harrington está solo.

Y al siguiente no.

 **.**

Es la señora Sinclair la que le dice _¿no quieres quedarte, Steve?_

Se queda perplejo, en la puerta, atrás de la silueta de la señora Sinclair el caos es el centro del universo. Las luces de navidad danzan en el aire. Parece que respiran (¿o es que él se quedó sin aire, no respira no respira no respira, y está a punto de tener un apoplejía?). Lucas le grita algo ininteligible a su hermanita Erica que lo mira con cara de total aburrimiento mientras Will y Dustin no pueden aguantar las risitas. No hay nada más divertido que un Lucas indignado, si señor. Mike habla con Max, los dos con el ceño fruncido, y El trata de aplacar la ira de Lucas sin éxito. Y. ¡Y! _En serio_. Las luces respiran. ¿El Demogorgon ha vuelto? Y… el señor Sinclair charla animadamente con _Nancy_ y _Jonathan_ , diario y murmullos de televisión y galletas de jengibre y las luces que parpadean olvidadas. Hay _hogar_ ahí dentro.

Pero.

(Nancy y Jonathan y Jonathan y Nancy y Dustin le dijo que le quería contar un súper secreto algo que tenía que ver con alguna chica -¿Becky McGonall?- y Will le mencionó al pasar todo tímido si podía usarlo como modelo para su próximo dibujo y Mike quería mostrarle su tiro con el bate ese que le enseñó la vez pasada y Max insistió en seguir dándole clases de skate aunque es fracamente pésimo y todavía le duele el culo de la última vez y Lucas tenía una duda relacionada con las peleas entre dos personas y no es que quiera saberlo por nada en especial y El quería hablar con él porque _sé que te duele un poquito Steve_ y Jonathan y Nancy y Nancy y Jonathan y—)

¿Pero qué, Steve Harrington?

—¿Steve?

Es Nancy, no la señora Sinclair, la que le insiste. La que lo ve.

—¿Te quedas?

Es Jonathan, no la señora Sinclair, el que lo invita. El que lo ve.

—Y-yo… yo…

Es él, el mismo Steve Harrington, las luces que parpadean, el que se queda, el que dice después de un largo y embarazoso balbuceo _s-sí, claro, señora Sinclair, por qué no, la especialidad de la casa ¿cierto?_

 **.**

Una tarde Steve Harrington está solo.

Y a la siguiente no.

 **.**

Sopla. Intenta mover el sol o las nubes pero no logra ni correrlas un milímetro. —¡Estúpido sol! ¡Estúpidas nubes!, grita. Supone que su aire, aunque sumado al conjunto, al todo, a las ventiscas que hacen galopar su tan-perfecto-cabello, no hace demasiada diferencia. Y es raro, que piense así. No encaja en cómo se siente últimamente; parte de algo, parte de un grupo, parte de una familia. Son todos niños, y molestos, insoportables, caprichosos, y sin embargo Steve los quiere con una fiereza que asusta. _Lo asusta_. Lo asusta tanto que tiene ganas de salir corriendo y tratar de abrir La Puerta que El cerró para exiliarse en el Otro Lado y no salir nunca más. Lo asusta porque no es solamente a los mocosos esos a quienes quiere resguardar de todo mal y golpear a quien sea que los haga llorar.

Es que—

¿cómo rayos te resistes al golpe de una escopeta y el flash de una cámara?

Sopla, sigue soplando. Quizá logre mover el sol o las nubes si se esfuerza lo suficiente; pese a tener un aliento asqueroso. ¿Es pavo con mayonesa y pimientos? Sigue soplando en el solitario estacionamiento. Sus piernas cada tanto dan golpecitos a la trompa del auto. Ya no le gusta comer en la cafetería de la escuela. Prefiere las escalinatas o sentarse sobre el capó.

 _Si tengo tres cámaras y les disparo a las tres, ¿con cuántas me quedo?,_ canturrea.

Así lo encuentran Nancy y Jonathan, tomados de las manos, con sus almuerzos en dos bolsas de papel madera, y los movimientos pesados. Raro. Huele raro; y no tiene nada que ver con comida descompuesta ni con su aliento asqueroso. Steve al principio los ignora — _por qué rayos iban a querer juntarse con él_ — y los ignora, y los ignora, hasta que entre bocado que va y bocado que viene del sandwitch de supuesto pavo que Dustin le dio entre el primer y segundo período porque Claudia le está cocinando de más últimamente, el que extraño ¿no? y el guiño que se le escapa en una pobre imitación de él mismo, se da cuenta que Nancy y Jonathan no están yendo a ningún lado, no siguieron de largo como esperaba que lo hicieran. Están ahí parados, a unos centímetros del capó de su auto, mirando para todos lados y cada tanto dirigiéndole una mirada extraña. Como suplicando. Como… ¿Suplicando qué? Enfrentarte a un Demogorgon o varios no te hace de pronto vidente.

—¿Se les ofrece algo?

Steve tiene una rara sensación, como azúcar en las mejillas, como canela sobre las caries.

¡Váyanse!, quiere gritarles, ¡Déjenme—!

 _solo._

En lo que tardan en responder Steve se esfuerza por cerrar las compuertas de lo que sea que haya quedado abierto. La herida. La tumba. El bosque que flota dentro de sus ojos y como los vio aparecer de la nada misma y supo, supo como sentir la sensación fría del aire entrándote por la boca y la nariz, supo del cambio. Un movimiento hacia la izquierda. Qué, qué es lo que quedó abierto qué. Pero este, _este_ que está trepándole por la traquea y cerca del ventrílocuo izquierdo y le da tanto terror que el Monstruo Sombra ni se le acerca es diferente. No es un movimiento a la izquierda. No es ni siquiera a la derecha. Es más bien al centro. Al centro, un sentimiento experimental, como mezclar uranio con plutonio y fósforo.

—¿Podemos…? —es Nancy la que habla. Es que ella, de los tres, es la más valiente—. ¿Podemos almorzar contigo?

—¿ _Quieren_ almorzar conmigo? —está perplejo. Jonathan asiente, fervoroso, y Steve los mira con resguardo. Sigue sin ser vidente, por cierto—. No es que no quiera, eh, es solo que… ¿no les parece raro? Digo, diablos, soy tu ex, Nance. ¿Estás cómoda con andar conmigo? ¿Y tú, Byers?

Le duelen esas palabras. Le lastiman. Él quiere que ellos quieran pasar tiempo con él. Estar los tres, almorzando, cómodos, estar _y para ahí Harrington._ (¿desdecuándotelástimanSteve? Y la voz de Jane a la que nadie le dice Jane porque será toda la vida El para todos, incluso para él, suave, suave, la mano que se acerca al brazo y el apretón que lo ancla a tierra y no sabe si quiere estar del todo en la tierra; dirigiéndole una mirada de absoluto desconcierto porque no puede ser que una _niña_ tenga unos ojos tan adultos y sepa tantas cosas del dolor humano, de corazones que se abren como pétalos remojados sobre vinagre y sangren, sangren podrido y con olor a miedo). Le lastiman tanto que se le escapa por las órbitas, el dolor, por la mueca que hace con los labios, agria, como si el pavo estuviera vencido, lo sabe al instante, segundo, momento, en el que Jonathan hace un movimiento brusco con la cabeza, lo mira fijo, fijo, como si tuviera una cámara en la mano y lo estuviera retratando, en el que Nancy intenta disparar una sonrisa que no llega a ninguna parte.

—¿Y qué si es _raro_? —Jonathan da un paso adelante, dispuesto a no ceder terreno, por alguna razón que Steve sigue sin captar. Nancy le pisa los talones.

—Eso. Vivimos cosas mucho más raras que querer pasar tiempo contigo, Steve.

Abre la boca, a punto de preguntarles si están seguros de _eso_ , sea lo que sea. En vez de hablar, la cierra. Tiene la sospecha de que no están preguntándole meramente si pueden almorzar con él. Asienta, entonce, a falta de palabras, y esta vez la sonrisa que dispara Nancy llega a destino, atraviesa la herida y la tumba y el bosque, y lo que es peor, es contagiosa. Jonathan le sonríe también. Es más tímida que la de Nance. Más cuidada, ocupando menos espacio en su rostro. Steve, estúpidamente, hipnotizado, les devuelve la sonrisa, y sin necesidad ni explicación alguna se aparta de un pequeño salto y Nancy y Jonathan se sientan sobre el capó de su auto, uno de cada lado, dejándolo en el medio. No vuelve a hacerles ninguna pregunta.

(Quiere, quiere, oh joder quiere _por qué mierda me dejaron en el medio)._

Vuelve soplar al aire entre bocados y a patear el frente del auto después de un rato. Nancy se le une luego, sin preguntar, sopla hacia el sol o las nubes con él y golpetea a su compás. Jonathan es el último que se une; los tres creando un ritmo armónico, como una sinfonía.

 **.**

Steve Harrington está solo.

Y de pronto no lo está más.

 **.**

Todo empieza así, sin empezar. De pronto está solo en una casa demasiado grande, la pileta terreno prohibido hasta los doce a menos que haya un adulto responsable, pero mamá, papá, cómo voy a jugar en la pileta _¡si nunca están maldita sea!_ De pronto está solo rodeado de gente como Tommy y Carol que les importa una mierda todo más que sus propios ombligos y solo pululan a su alrededor porque él es el Rey Steve y es _cool_ y no de malditos perdedores o fenómenos. De pronto se prende fuego un pasillo al final de sus pesadillas y una voz en loope constante le repite que eso es una mierda, mierda, mierda y un plato se rompe en su cabeza porque sobre su cadáver ese matón carilindo les tocará un pelo al grupo y despierta en un auto manejado por una niña de trece años camino a una misión suicida donde el fuego, otra vez el fuego, abre las entrañas de un comienzo.

Todo empieza así, sin empezar. Dejando de estar solo, así, con sus dos manos ocupadas, sosteniendo una imposible realidad, universos paralelos donde las luces siguen parpadeando y la muerte está sellada pero quizá no para siempre: una de ellas sabe manejar revólveres y escopetas y la otra sabe usar una cámara de fotos.

...

...

* * *

 **E** n realidad quería hacer un fic sobre la mejor OT3 de la history channel pero terminó saliendome más como un tributo hermoso a nana-Steve. Amor eterno a él, si, se merece todo del mundo. Bbye, bye, my strange children.


End file.
